


Pokemon Ash's first gym battle

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Ash could get his first gym badge and begin his journey to be the best Pokemon trainer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ash's first gym battle

Today is the day Ash battles for his first gym badge and the oppotunity to start his journey to become a Pokemon master.

It is the morning of the gym battle between Ash and Brock and things are tense because both sides are thinking of plans for the battle Ash thinking on how he can counter Brocks rock types and Brock thinking of a plan to counter Ash's plan to defeat him. 

As the two trainers confidently walk to the gym both are think what could happen as no one can predict it as both trainers have known each other for a long time now it is only times to tell who is stronger and as the two walk into the gym and get ready the ref is annoncing the rules for the battle and after that the battle begins and whilst Ash sends out his Pidgey Brock sends out his geodude and the battle is set into motion.

Now the battle has started it seems like Brock will win the first round but it is quickly turned around when Ash's Pidgey starts to land some powerful quick attacks which suprisingly knocked out the rock type geogdude the type which is super efect against Pidgey and with that Brock returns Geodude and sends out his last Pokemon Onix and knowing Onix is powerful Ash decides to stick with Pidgey becuse he wants to weaken it so Charmeleon and finish it off.

The battle of Pidgey and Onix was over quick with Pidgey managing to get of one quick attack and then Onix knocking it out with a tackle.

Now it is time for the final battle of the gym fight and each trainer has one Pokemon left Brock had an Onix and Ash with Charmeleon and both are ready "Ash I not really suprised you made it this far because i have seen you grow up and you have always have had a gift for Pokemon battling like in Viridian forest you managed to defeat a horde of Beedrill which recires skill" Brock says prodly "thanks now lets finish this battle and i dont expect you to hold back".

The battle was unpredictable either side had the upper hand at different times until Charmeleon unleashed one final dragon rage which ends up knocking Onix out and once the battle was over Ash was speechless he had won his first gym badge and now he is able to start his journey to becoming a pokemon master.

"Ash well done I congradgulate you on winning your first gym badge the bolder badge and I am glad i battled you" Brock says in a happy tone "Brock thank you for accepting my challenge" Ash says in a cheerful voice.

As the two exit the Pokemon center Ash asks Brock "hey Brock I was wondering if you would still travel with me because you said your dad could take over the gym whilst your gone" Brock says with a smile "yes I will be glad too because I have been meaning to travel more anyway" as the two smile at each other both think what new adventures each other could have.

As the sun sets on Pewter city the two friends head of to the next gym for Ash's dream to become a pokemon master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please may you leave yur thoughts on this fan fiction story please because I would want to know how to improve it for you guys for the future.


End file.
